School, Riders and Girls
by SoulBrave
Summary: What happens when a guy can activate the rider systems, which can only be activated by females only? He has to attend the all girls Rider Academy as its first male student! What will happen to him, we don't know. Harem fic. Rated T-M for swearing, and possible ecchi moments. Chapter 2: Sojun vs Azusa!
1. First Day!

**Hey there y'all! So this is my first fanfic, with some help from yami no paladin, author of 'Kamen Rider Gakuen' . This fic is based off the anime Infinite Stratos, minus the density of its main character, and more action. Anyway, enough talk, here's the story**.

Sojun's POV

First day of school. It's 8.45 a.m, and here I am sitting in the front row of class 1-2, waiting for class to start. Yup, everything seems normal.

That is, if your idea of normal is being a guy stuck in an all-girls school just because he is the only male on this planet that can activate a Rider System, which under normal circumstances, be activated by females only. Given that my idea of normal is not the aforementioned above, then nothing is normal. Go to the rider academy, they said. You'll be the center of attention, they said, but no one told me that I'll become a piece of freaking eye candy!

Granted, a guy having to attend an all-girls school is not something you see everyday, but of all males that could possibly activate a Rider System,why is it that I'm 'The One'?Just then, a voice brought me put of my thoughts. This had better be worth my time.  
"Sojun!"

Apparently, the one who did that had a pair of brown eyes and a long pony tail that reaches to her thighs, held up by a red and black ribbon. Also, her voice sounds rather familiar, but i can't seem to put my finger on who she is. So, being nice, i ask her,

"Sojun? I'm sorry, but have we met? " Was my reply.

"How could you not remember us?"

Us? There's more than one? Just then, another girl, visibly shorter then the first, with purple-colored hair and dark blue eyes. Huh,must be the second girl that comprises 'Us' , as according to the previous girl. Then she decided to open her mouth,and said this.

"Its us.",complete with a stoic face and a monotone voice.

Oh wow, that sure helps. Thanks a lot, moderately short, fair and mysterious.

"I'm sorry but I still don't recognize the two of you" was my reply.

Turning my head to look at the time. 8.55 a.m. And the next thing I know, I feel someone's breath on my ear. The taller of the two girls had bent over and she tells me something that i know i only told my two childhood friends. Now I know who they are. Putting on a very slight smile, "Long time no see, Chizuru(the taller one), Misaki(the shorter one)."

"You finally remember us, you blue-haired idiot" She said, while looking away with her eyes closed, and with her arms crossed, something that i've seen countless times before. Looking at Misaki,i see her putting away a whole bunch of rope and what seems to be five different kinds of whips, complete with a rain cloud over her. Hold it. Rope? And whip? Don't they use these things for... you know what, I think it'll be better if I don't say it. Whatever is going on in that head of hers, I will never understand.

"Anyways, we'll talk over lunch alright? " Chizuru said, but this time, she was blushing. A blushing Chizuru. That's new. Looking at the time again, it's 9.00a.m. The teacher walks in, and the rest of the class begin their scramble to their seats. Thus begins SHR (Student Homeroom Meeting). She introduces herself as Natsume-Sensei, and said something else about another teacher. I wasn't listening. Instead, i found myself staring at Natsume-Sensei. She looks like she's about the same age as my sister, blonde, with emerald eyes, and wearing a simple sleeved purple dress that accentuated her...assets. I guess my staring was a little too obvious, because the next thing i know,Natsume-Sensei's at my table, bending over in such a way that gave me a full view of her assets.  
"Yamaguchi-kun...like what you- " but before she could finish her sentence, I was hit really hard on the head. Instinctively, I looked around to find my attacker,but all i saw was my older sister, Hisana.  
"Oh. It's just you. " I said in a deadpan voice, as i turned back to face the front, where Natsume-Sensei was, this time minus the show of assets. Hold on just a second. Did i just see my sister? Turning my head back to face her, I nearly shout.

"Hisana-nee, wha- " And just like that, her fist found its way onto my head again.

"You are to address me as Yamaguchi-Sensei, now please introduce yourself to the class, Yamaguchi."  
Standing up at my seat, I introduce myself.

"Good morning.I'm Yamaguchi Sojun."

And with that, everyone began asking, no, bombarding me with questions.  
"Are you single? " yes. But not available.

"What room were you allocated?" Like hell i would tell anyone that.

"Will you go out with me?" No. End of discussion. The questions kept coming, till Hisana-nee got sick of it and shouted.

"All of you,shut it! No more questions! I'll be your homeroom teacher for the next three years, and if you think you have what it takes,them stay, if not, get out! Is that clear! Even if you don't understand, say Yes Ma'am!"  
"Yes Ma'am!"

"Good,now let's begin lessons. Natsume-sensei?"

"Of course!" And she began her lesson. But i swear, I swear that I saw her wink at me. Oh dear. This cannot be good.

Hisana's POV

Did i just see my dear friend Shiori wink at Sojun? Oh cannot be good. This means that a certain blue-haired idiot has caught the eye of my colleague and friend. I will definitely have to watch his back, as Shiori is rather...self-initiated and very bold when it comes to this kind of things. But, I don't blame her though. He has grown up to become a rather good looking silver-blue hair that reaches his shoulders, his blue eyes will definitely make anyone fall for him, me included. Wait, what on earth did i just say? Nononono, I will not fall for him! I'm his sister,falling for him just plain wrong and weird! Must change topic. Um...Aha! Chizuru and Misaki, they have really grown up too. Ah,the wonders of hormones and puberty. I wonder whether Misaki still watches all those weird anime shows. Meh, I'll find out sooner or later. So class carries on, with an occasional question from the students. Fast forward to lunch time, I need to talk to Sojun about room , before i could approach him, Misaki used a rope to tie him up and dragged him out of the class, to a waiting (and blushing) Chizuru. Hm, a blushing Chizuru. That's room allocation can wait. Besides, I'm sure he won't mind me being his roommate.

Narrator POV

And so we find our hero in ropes, being dragged out of the class to awaiting and blushing Matsumoto Chizuru. This act,of course, did not go unnoticed by the student body, and just like that, all eyes were on them.

"Here Chizuru. As you asked, one Yamaguchi Sojun."Misaki said, again with the stoic face.

"What the hell, Chizuru?"came the shocked reply of Sojun, which was met by Chizuru's nervous fidgeting and blushing.

"Um...do want to go get lunch?" Was all Chizuru could manage at that time.

"Lets go then, but please get these ropes off me first." And in an instant,the ropes just slipped off Sojun,and the trio began walking to the cafeteria,with Chizuru and Misaki holding onto the arms of a very flustered Sojun. This, like before, did not go unnoticed, and it raised a very, very big ruckus, with comments like ''cheater'' and ''no fair'' being heard once in a while.

Misaki's POV

Ah,I'm holding onto Ju-kun's arm. I never want to let ,I call him Ju-kun. Its something I saw while watching have pet names for each other when they do The Deed,so I don't see why I can't have one for him. As we walk to the cafeteria, I can't help but think how much gossip this will create. But to be honest, I don't really care. He's mine, and I don't care about what others would say, and I'll do anything so long as he's mine. Even if it means sharing. Yes,i don't mind sharing. And so,we reach the cafeteria, and they are serving Tempura with Soba today. While ordering,you can clearly tell that Ju-kun likes it a lot m. Must make it for him sometime. Maybe I'll tie him up and feed it to him. So we find a seat, and just when Sojun split his chopsticks, BANG!

Chizuru's POV

BANG! Startled, we look up to to see just what had slammed the table, and we find a girl, with dark blue bangs and blue eyes. Must be some kind of rich kid.

"So...You're Yamaguchi Sojun? Hmph. what a disappointment." She said, with condescension clearly evident. I want to punch her in the face so badly, but then Sojun got out of his seat, and spoke.

"Of course I'm Yamaguchi you expecting the president?" While he was talking, i noticed how tasty the soba and tempura looked. whispering to Misaki, we then carried on to eat lunch. A lunch that belongs to my cru- no my friend! That's right, he's my friend, nothing more! That rich kid then replied after a long pause.

"Just know this, Mr Yamaguchi. You will never be my equal." And with that,she walked off. Geez, pompous much? The soba and tempura was delicious, by the way.

Sojun's POV

Che. What is that girl's problem? Her monthlies? Meh. Tempura and Soba first. Going back to my seat to eat my Tempura and Soba, but there was a distinct lack of Tempura and Soba on my tray. Damn it, who ate my food? Wait, I know who.

"Chizuru...Misaki..."  
"Yes?" They said in unison.  
"My Tempura .And my Soba."  
"What about it?" Came the reply from Chizuru.  
"You two ate it, didn't you."  
"And it was delicious!"Again came the reply from Chizuru, while eating her chicken katsu don.  
"If you two wanted to eat it, you could have just asked! I didn't even get to eat it at all!"  
"You mean you didn't touch your food? Darn."Misaki said in her usual face and voice.

My lunch. Gone. This world, no longer has any meaning to me. Depressed over the loss of my lunch,and the fact that lunch break is almost over, I walk back to class, and sulk. Don't worry. I'll get better. With class starting again,everyone goes back to their ta-da! I'm better already. Going down the list of stuff to do in my head, there is only one thing left on the list.

"Okay people, the inter-class tournament is in two weeks time, and for this tournament, only the class representative allowed to fight. So does anyone has any nominations for class rep?" Hisana-nee said.  
"Yamaguchi-Kun!" Was the common name heard. Hm,that's not bad, get yamaguchi-kun do it. Wait,I'm Yamaguchi-kun. Damn. Then, BANG! Oh dear ? I turn around to see who did it, and find out that the culprit was the same girl that cost me my lunch. Oh great. She's my classmate too. That means more pompousery and shit to handle. Yay me.

Shiori's POV

"This is utterly ridiculous, Yamaguchi-sensei! Why nominate him, when clearly, I am a much better choice?" came the indignant reply from Azusa.

"Well,no one nominated you,so that explains everything." Retorted Sojun. Guess I'm just going to watch this play out.

"Then I, Mizutani Azusa, nominate myself, for someone like you, cannot possibly be competent enough to fight other riders in the tournament! And while we are on that topic of riders, how on earth did you even become a rider?"

"Simple. I put on the belt, shout 'Henshin' and viola! I become a rider."Sojun said,while maintaining his deadpan expression. Wow, he's good at this.

"Hmph! And you claim to be the younger brother of Yamaguchi-Sensei? What a disgrace. "Looking over at Sojun, clearly that last one by Azusa-chan did not go well with him.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"If having to fight you means that i can take the position of class rep, i will be more than happy to oblige, for you will know what it means to face a SMARTBRAIN rider! If i win, you'll become my personal slave!"

"And if i win?"

"No need to discuss that, because you will never win!"

"Hold it." Sojun then put a hand near her face.

"What, you having second thoughts already?" Azusa said, with a smirk on her face.

"Um no, i was going to ask, what on earth is SMARTBRAIN?" And with that, i saw the entire class face fault . Can't blame him for that though, According to Sana-chan, he only became a rider three days prior to the exam, and before that, he never took an interest in riders. So of course he wouldn't know too much about the rider world. BANG! Again, Azusa-chan slammed the table.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT KNOW WHAT IS SMARTBRAIN!" Azusa-chan shouted.

"Geez, just tell me, you don't have to shout."

"Hmph. Normally in such situations wouldn't even be bothered to talk to someone like you,but since i'm so awesome, I'll tell you about it. SMARTBRAIN is one of the top few companies n the world that mass-produces rider systems, the Riotrooper H, for usage. Currently, over one thousand units are currently in use, with slightly less than three hundred of them being used by the school. Of course, this would not have happened without me as its chairman!"

"I see. So you use a Riotrooper?"

"HOW DARE YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME LIKE THAT! SINCE I'M ITS CHAIRMAN, NATURALLY I WOULD BE IN POSSESSION OF A PERSONAL RIDER SYSTEM, IN FACT I AM IN POSSESSION OF THREE OF THEM!"She shouted again.

"Actually it's only two systems. I own the last one." I added. Then Azusa shot me a glare, so i kept quiet. Usually she doesn't even do this,why would she...oh.

"Um...whats a personal rider system?" Was Sojun's reply. Again, everyone face faulted.

"HOW DARE YOU! A personal rider system is a rider system built specially for a select individual,with greater power and versatility than the average mass-produced system, and since there are less than 100 of them in the world, only the elite of the elite can pilot them! Now do you get it? How hopeless it is to fight me? Someone like you, couldn't possibly be a rider, you're a complete disgrace to your sister, the class and this school!" And with that, his expression darkened, but only for a second.

"Alright then. A fight you want, a fight you'll get."

Hisana's POV

Ugh. That kid just had to go touch that nerve, didn't she.

"Alright you two, enough bickering, the school arena will be available tomorrow, so we'll have the match tomorrow after school, got it?"  
"Yes." They said in near unison.

Fast forward to a few hours after that little quarrel between the two, and i find myself in room 1025 of the student/teacher dormitory block, arguing with my dear friend Shiori.

"Why can't I stay with Sojun-Kun?" She whined, and then pouted at me. That only works on my idiot brother. How would I know this, you ask. I'm his older sister. End of story. Back to arguing with Shiori.

"I'm here to prevent the girls from sneaking into his room at night to do indecent stuff to him, and to prevent him from doing anything stupid to the girls." I said while crossing my arms. I got her now.

"Why can't I do that?" Again with the pout. I have to admit, she does look sorta cute. But that can wait, i have an argument to win.

"Because, my dear friend, if you were the one, instead of preventing Sojun or the girls from doing anything stupid, you'll just end up doing the stupid things to him." Hahaha! Let's see her get past that. And then she smirks. That means I'm not going to win this one. Damn, and I was so close.

"Sana-chan, why are you so insistent? Unless...someone wants her little brother to all to herself~" she said. Well that ain't entirely wrong. without thinking,i reply.

"I want to stay with him because little brothers belong to their older sisters!" Oh shit. what the hell did I just say? Shiori is not going to let me hear the end of this, I swear.

"Ooooooh Sana-chan! I didn't know you were so into the 'forbidden romance'!" She said in a sing song voice. I feel my cheeks heat up like crazy, and almost immediately,i turn away.

"U-urusai!" And just then, Sojun opens the door,and something escaped his mouth.

"What on earth?"

And Shiori then decided to replay to him with "Konbanwa Sojun-kun! We're oing to be ypur room mates~"

And then came the stuttering,and random finger motions from the said male. Clearly, he isn't taking it too well. He then walks out of the room, Looks at the room number, then walks back in, with a mask of false calm painted poorly on his face.

Sojun's POV

Damn, this is room 1025. I wasn't imagining things. I then walk in, trying my best to not look affected, but clearly, it must have been very obvious, as Natsume-sensei said to me "Hm? What's wrong, Sojun-Kun?Aren't you happy that your sister is here?" I gave no reply, because I simply had no reply. Then she said "Ne ne Sojun-Kun, I'm gonna take a bath now. Of course you are more then welcome to joi-KYAHHH!"

And just like that,she was kicked into the bathroom by Hisana-nee. Meh. She's still so violent. How is she going to get a man with that violence of hers.

Shiori's POV

Owwwwww. I think Sana-chan got stronger. After getting kicked, she shouted at me.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TRY,OR ELSE I'LL BATHE YOU!"

"I don't mind, Sana-chan! Let's bathe together!"

"SHUT UP AND BATHE,WOMAN!" And she slammed the door. Sigh. She really hasn't changed one bit. Taking a quick shower, and wiping myself off and getting dressed, I step out of the shower, only to see Sojun-kun hugging Sana-chan. Aha! Time to tease her.

"See Sana-chan? I was right! You are into the 'forbidden romance!'"

Blushing furiously, she then punches Sojun on the head. Repeatedly. It's amazing how Sojun isn't dead yet,but he's unconscious.

"Ne ne , sana-chan, why did he do that?"

"Shut up and sleep."

"Fine,good nights, Sana-chan~" and i go to sleep. Good night everyone.

Hisana' POV

"Yamaguchi-sensei..."

"We're alone now. Hisana-nee is fine."

"Hisana-nee..."

"Yes?"

And with that, I find myself being hugged in Sojun's arms. Hm,they are quite muscular,and he feels so...WAIT WHAT THE HELL?

"You idiot,what the hell are you doing?"

"I just wanted to thank you so much, Hisana-nee!"

"For what?"

And Shiori then decided to come out of the bathroom at this time.

"See Sana-chan! I was right! You are into the 'forbidden romance'!"

I am so sorry about this Sojun, but I have to do what I have to do.

*PAK*PAK*PAK*PAK*PAK* And now Sojun's on the ground, unconscious. I get Shiori to sleep, and i carry my idiot of a brother's body into the bed and tuck him to sleep, while I find myself staring at him. Then i realized, Shiori might not be sleeping, and may try and do it tonight. Guess I'm going to have to keep watch tonight then. Good night, Sojun, and sorry.

**So how was it? Anyways be sure to leave reviews or questions, I I appreciate it.**

**Next on School,Riders and Girls: The First Battle! Sojun vs Azusa!**


	2. The first Battle! Sojun vs Azusa!

**So here I am again! I give thanks to the people that reviewed my work, set it as a favorite or followed it. A shoutout to Fireminer and yami no paladin for the great review, and another to yami for helping again.**** Note that yami helps me with only the scenarios and stuff, the writing is mine. Anyway enough said. Chapter 2 below.**

* * *

Sojun's POV

Man, is it morning already? And since when was the bed this soft? And warm?

Curious, I pull the covers of my bed off, and I find my dear sister sleeping on my bed. Oh dear. This is not going to end well. And at this moment,, Natsume-Sensei wakes up, and stares at me and my sleeping sister with a big grin plastered across her face. Yep, this is definitely not going to end well.

Shiori's POV

Second day of the new school year, and what do I see? I see my dear Sana-chan sleeping in Sojun's bed, with the former holding onto Sojun's arm, and a very flustered Sojun trying to pull his hand out, but to no avail. Looking at the scene before me, I can't help but grin, and tease the boy.

"Ne ne Sojun-kun, i didn't know you were interested in such things..."

"It ain't like that!" He said, his face turning even redder than before.

Then a tiny moan was heard, causing Sojun to visibly stiffen. His eyes fell onto the other Yamaguchi, who rubbed her bleary eyes. She blinked and stared into the face of her younger brother.

And in one swift motion, Sana-chan gets up, kicks Sojun off the bed, and begins to yell.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED SOJUN!"

"Eh!? This is my bed!"

"See Sana-chan! Forbidden romance~"

Clearly she didn't take this well, because next thing I know, Sana-chan got off the bed, punched Sojun on the head, shot me a glare, and stormed into the bathroom. Five minutes later, she comes out in her usual work attire then shot the both of us a glare again, and walked out. And they say I'm grumpy when i wake up.

Well, got to get Sojun off the floor and ready for class. Can't have him late, can we?

"Ne, Sojun-kun."

No response.

"Ne, Sojun-kun?"

Again, no response. Might as well have a little fun with him. Walking over to Sojun's side, I whisper in his ear.

"Sojun-kunnnn, what do you want for breakfast? Eggs? Bread? Or me?" And just like that, he jumps up. Whoa.

"Sooooo Sojun-kun..."

"Y-yes? W-what I-is I-it?"

"Do you want-" And then I got cut off by a even more flustered Sojun.

"I WILL NOT DO ANYTHING INDECENT TILL I'M MARRIED!"

"Eh? I was going to ask if you wanted to have breakfast together, but if you insist, let's get married right now~"

"I never said that!"

*SCENE CHANGE*

In the cafeteria...

General POV

So now we find Sojun and Shiori in the cafeteria having breakfast, with Sojun having cold soba, and Shiori having toast, with the latter being clearly disturbed by the fact that someone actually eats cold soba at 8 in the morning.

"Sojun-kun..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Its eight in the morning. You think having cold food in the morning is a good idea?"

"It is. Hey, you mentioned yesterday that you have a SMARTBRAIN rider system. That , means that you would have some idea on what I'm about to face today. Would you have any advice for me on how to face Mizutani-san?"

Upon hearing what he said, a small smirk came to Shiori's face. Standing up at her seat and bending over to whisper in his ear.

"Sojun-kunnnnn, I'll tell you what ever you want, so long as you-"

However , she did not get to finish her sentence, as her little stunt had attracted the attention of the girls in the cafeteria, who began gossiping.

"What's going on?"

"Are they dating or something?"

"Eh!? Yamaguchi-kun prefers older women!?"

"I didn't know Yamaguchi-san was into teacher-student romance!"

These were just some of the louder and more repeated comments. Of course, this did not sit well with the the said Yamaguchi, who had already finished his breakfast, albeit with a giant vein popping at his forehead.

Sojun's POV

God damn it. Natsume-sensei just had to do that. Now I have a bunch of hormonal teenage girls with the wrong idea about me and my teacher. Trying to keep my cool, I just ask Natsume-sensei again.

"Natsume-sensei. Just tell me already, would you? You really want these hormonal females gossip even more?"

And then a smirk was plastered across her face again. Sigh. Why couldn't I have just gone to a normal high school with normal teachers and classmates?

"I don't really mind, Sojun-kun~" she then straightened up, turned to face the rest of the girls, and said something that I swear would get me killed by Hisana-nee.

"Besides, you're mine~" and with that, even more noise erupted. Oh god. Then Hisana-nee stepped into the cafeteria. Like I said earlier in the morning, this is not going to end well.

Given the fact that Hisana-nee was rather pissed from what happened less than an hour ago, these girls and the two of us are going to get a signature Hisana-nee scolding.

"ALL OF YOU, STOP BITCHING AROUND, AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST. OR ELSE I 'LL GET YOU ALL TO CARRY YOUR BIKES AROUND IN HUMAN FORM WHILE DOING FIFTY LAPS AROUND THE RUNNING TRACK!"

Well. That worked well, as all of the girls immediately went back to eating breakfast. Hisana-nee then walked over to where me and Natsume-sensei were, and punched the both of us in the head.

"What the hell was that for, His-" and before I finished that sentence, I got whacked again on the head.

"You are to call me Yamaguchi-sensei. And the two of you, stop causing such a ruckus. Oh and Yamaguchi, report to Bay One in arena two at three thirty today."

She said while maintaining her stern face. However, I couldn't help but notice that Hisana-nee couldn't look at me in the eye. Why, probably because of this morning's little incident. She left after saying that, leaving the two of us and a bunch of silenced girls in the cafeteria.

Sigh. What a great way to start the morning.

*SCENE CHANGE*

In Bay Two...

Sojun's POV

So its three thirty, and i'm in Bay Two. The match does not start for another fifteen minutes. I get changed into my phys ed kit, consisting of a pair of blue track pants and a white t-shirt with blue highlights along the edges of the shirt. Getting out of the changing room and taking my rider system with me, I proceed to the bay's preparation

room where Hisana-nee and Natsume-sensei was, along with Chizuru and Misaki.

"Yamaguchi. You're two minutes late."

"Sojun-kun, are you ready?"

"Oh I'm ready. Is she ready?" Then chizuru spoke.

"Oh that bitch's been waiting in the arena for about five minutes already. You better kick her ass, or else I'll kick yours."

"Natsume sensei, you still haven't told me what to look out for when i'm fighting Mizutani-San."

"Sigh. Since I wouldn't want Yamaguchi sensei trying to kill me, might as well tell you. Her unit is a SMARTBRAIN personal rider system, so this means that most of her gear requires a chip to execute a finisher. Watch out when she puts the chip into any of the gear."

When I heard the word finisher, naturally I got scared.

"Natsume-sensei. These finishers you mention, they can't kill me right?"

"Oh don't worry. This is a regulated match, so limiters are placed on the match's participants so that none of their finishers can actually kill you. It just causes way more loss to your Hit Points."

"Well thats a relief."

"Now get ready, Sojun-kun, that match starts in two minutes."

"Sojun."

"Yes Misaki?"

"If you win, you get to push me down in my room. If you lose, you have to eat sleeping pills in my room." Misaki said, complete with a straight face and monotonous voice. How the hell can she say such stuff without batting an eyelid?! The others just laughed nervously and sweat dropped at that remark.

"Why the hell would i do that?"

"If its a boy, we'll call him Sosuke. If its a girl, we call her Asuna."

"..."

While my brain was processing the ridiculousness of that, Misaki hooked her pinky finger with mine.

"Whoever breaks the promise shall become infertile. " So now I have to end up infertile?!

I sighed. "Fine whatever. I'll be going now. See ya guys!" And begin running out into the arena, with my rider system in hand.

"Don't you dare lose!" came from Hisana. I stop running,turn my head so i can see them.

"Understood, Hisana-nee."

General POV

Sojun began running out into the arena, only to be greeted by a nearly full arena. This was a match between the only male known to be able to activate a rider system, and SMARTBRAIN's chairman, so of course people wanted to watch it.

In the arena waiting, was Azusa, with her belt already on. The belt consisted of three different pieces of equipment, with a handle and guard that resembled a saber, minus the blade on the right side of the belt, a squarish camera on the left and a flash light that looked more like a high tech gunbarrel than a flash light. In the center was the main driver, which had a empty holder, with Azusa holding the activation device, a phone, in her hand.

"Guess she modified her gear. That blade isn't supposed to be there." Thought Shiori, who was now in the control room with Hisana and the two childhood friends of Sojun.

"So you came. I give you one more chance to back out." Said Azusa, with cockiness evident in her voice.

"Well that would be un-gentlemanly of me , wouldn't it,Ojou-sama?" Sojun replied with a smirk! Which was then followed by a loud recorded voice over the arena's intercom system.

"MATCH BEGIN!"

Azusa then flipped open the phone, and keyed in the activation code 555, before pressing a button confirm the code.

-STANDING BY-

Closing up the phone , she then brought the phone up to chest level and shouted

"HENSHIN!"

And with that, she slotted the phone into the holder on the belt, and swiveling it downwards to form and activate the buckle, and began to run towards Sojun.

-COMPLETE-

The red portions of the belt began to glow a bright red, and streams of red photon blood shot out of the belt and across azusa's body and began to glow, engulfing Azusa in a red light.

At the same time, Sojun took out a card. The card consisted of a blue Rhinoceros beetle with a large red spade suit symbol on its abdomen against a red background and a gold lock framing the picture. On the left side of the card was the word CHANGE, that was above a barcode and below a golden spade suit symbol with a red A.

He then slid the card into the slot on the buckle, and placed on his waist. A belt strap, in the form of red-backed cards form shout out of his waist and connected with the other side of the belt had formed, with the buckle in the center and a blue card holder with a silver spade suit sign on the holder on his left.

Bringing his left hand out to the side, he said with a flat voice.

"Henshin."

He then used his left hand to push the grip on the right of his belt out, which caused the slot with the card to flip over, revealing a red plate, with a golden spade suit symbol in the center of the plate.

-TURN UP-

A large blue holographic screen with the image of the beetle on the card in the buckle was projected from the corner of the buckle. Sojun then ran towards the screen and transformed, and continued to run towards Azusa.

Thus began the battle, with four giant holographic screens at around the arena displaying information of the riders in combat, name, class, rider codename and amount of Hit Points (HP) left to the spectators.

=Mizutani Azusa= =Yamguchi Sojun=

Class 1-1 Class 1-1

FAIZ BLADE

5000 HP 5000 HP

The two combatants met each other with a series of punches and blocks, with Azusa gaining the upper hand due to her experience ,and with Sojun on the defensive, dodging and the occasional block due to the lack of aforementioned experience. Azusa then managed to throw a fake at Sojun , causing him to bring his arms up to his head level to block, leaving his torso open. She then took the opportunity to launch a side kick in to his chest, causing him to be pushed back quite a distance.

=Mizutani Azusa= =Yamguchi Sojun=

Class 1-1 Class 1-1

FAIZ BLADE

5000 HP 4800 HP

With Sojun down for the moment, Azusa took out the chip from the cover of her phone, the Mission Memory, and was met with a tackle from Sojun, who had reacted instantly.

"You are not gonna use that!"

Though the tackle was a success, the Mission Memory was still in her hand, and she was now trying to push back Sojun when she gave Sojun a knee to his stomach, causing him to double over, and giving Azusa the opportunity to slide the Mission Memory into the handle and guard, causing a red glow of energy to appear, which then materialized into a red saber.

=Mizutani Azusa= =Yamguchi Sojun=

Class 1-1 Class 1-1

FAIZ BLADE

4700 HP 4300 HP

Azusa then used the opportunity to rush at Sojun, who was still trying to recover from the knee attack, but was met by resistance from Sojun, who held onto the her arms to stop her from swinging, but was easily pushed off by her. She then opened up her phone and pressed the Enter key on it.

-EXCEED CHARGE-

A red light then travelled from the phone to the Faiz edge, causing it glow brightly. She then used her blade to slash Sojun, and met with success, causing Sojun to fall to the ground from the attack.

"You idiot!" Came the voice from the built in communication system in Sojun's suit.

"H-Hisana-nee!?"

"Don't you have a sword? Use it or I'll stick it where the sun don't shine!"

"R-right!"

After a very quick breather, he stood up and pulled out his blade from its waist holster,the Blay Rouzer, and began slashing and stabbing at Azusa, who parried the blows with finesse. What he didn't know know, however, was that Azusa was beginning to have a hard time blocking due to his immense swing strength. Sojun then managed to break her guard with a particularly hard swing, and then used the Blade Rouzer to take a slash at Azusa from shoulder to waist, before giving her a punch to her chest, pushing her back.

=Mizutani Azusa= =Yamguchi Sojun=

Class 1-1 Class 1-1

FAIZ BLADE

4000 HP 2000 HP

" 're the first person to have lasted this long, I'll give you that." Said Azusa, again with cockiness in her voice.

And with that, she charged at Sojun with a lightning quick flurry of slashes, with Sojun barely able to keep up with her speed, causing him precious Hit Points.

" How ever, a disgrace of a brother like you will never be able to keep up with me!"

and while saying that, she sent an elbow flying towards Sojun's face, knocking him on the ground.

He recovered rather quickly, but this was unnoticed by Azusa, who was at the moment giving a speech on how she was so much better than him. Seeing that she was too absorbed in her speech, began running towards her and punched her in the face so hard that she flew a couple of meters before landing roughly.

" You talk too much." Sojun stated flatly.

For Azusa, that was new. No one she ever face had been able to hit her in the face, let alone hit hard enough to send her flying. At the same time, everyone in the arena and control room, save for Hisana, who merely lifted an eyebrow, was busy collecting their jaws off the ground.

=Mizutani Azusa= =Yamguchi Sojun=

Class 1-1 Class 1-1

FAIZ BLADE

3000 HP 1700 HP

Azusa, very very pissed, managed to get back up, take the edge and run towards Sojun. Sojun, on the other hand, pulled the card holder of his Rouzer open, taking out two cards that were similar to the one in his buckle, except that the first one had a lizard with a blade for a tail, with the word SLASH and had a designation of 2 of Spades, and the other had a deer with thunderbolts for antlers with the word LIGHTNING and a designation of 6 of Spades.

"Let's do this!"

He tried to swipe the 6 of Spades, but the rouzer did not respond.

"Huh?" A confused Sojun swiped the card a few more times, only to achieve the same result.

This set a wave of murmurs rippling throughout the crowd, and a gasp of surprise from those in the control room, with the exception of Hisana, who looked at Sojun's image on the video screen with two words on her lips.

"I see."

With Azusa still running at him, and his rouzer not responding, Sojun couldn't help but release a small sigh. He then placed the cards back in its place, held his rouzer in a reverse grip, and took a stance, while Azusa again activated the exceed charge on the faiz edge.

"If the rouzer doesn't respond, then i'll do it the old fashioned way!" He said, dodging the red blade that went for his head, and slashing at Azusa's abdomen, and moving behind her, causing her to turn around, but was met with a 360 degree turning kick to the face and a side kick to the torso, causing her to fall backward.

She then replied with a series of stabs and slashes, with almost all of them unable to hit the target, due to the blocks and parries that Sojun executed. But what shocked the audience and Azusa the most was the very fact that he had actuallY managed to wrench the Faiz edge out of her hand. This left Azusa wide open to Sojun's relentless blade attacks with both the rouzer and the Faiz edge. And when he was done, he kicked her away, and tossed the sword back at her, narrowly missing her head.

=Mizutani Azusa= =Yamguchi Sojun=

Class 1-1 Class 1-1

FAIZ BLADE

1600 HP 1500 HP

"Oi. Sojun."

"What?"

"It is rather evident that the two of us are getting way too tired to continue the match. What say we end this battle...in a single stroke.

"My pleasure."

In the control room...

"Oi! What do you mean in a single stroke! You don't mean that you're going to use the cards again, right? They don't work!" Came the very irritated voice of Chizuru in the control room, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Ju-kun will be fine." Came the monotonous voice of Misaki. Chizuru, at a loss of what to say, just kept quiet and carried on watching her love interest through the screen.

Back in the arena...

Sojun then opened up his rouzer again, and pulled out the 6 of Spades again, along with another card, this one with a black and gold lion with what seemed to be power arms for front limbs and the word BEAT and a designation of 3 of Spades. He swiped the first card. In the rouzer, with the rouzer announcing

-LIGHTNING-

Then the second card was swiped, with the rouzer again announcing

-BEAT-

The blade rouzer then registered and resolved the two cards as a chain, and announced the resulting technique.

-LIGHTNING PUNCH-

Two holograms similar to the one that transformed Sojun appeared, with the lion in one hologram and the deer in the other. He then put his hand thru the holograms and pulled it out, causing his fist to crackle with lightning and glow with a light blue energy.

At the same time, Azusa took out the mission memory from her blade and took out the Camera, the Faiz Shot, and slid the Memory into it, causing a handle to swivel down. Gripping the handle, the Faiz Shot has now become a knuckle weapon. opening up her phone, she pressed ENTER one more time and a pulse of red energy flowed from the buckle to the Faiz Shot, readying it for the final blow .

-EXCEED CHARGE-

"Are you ready?" Came from Sojun.

"Yes i am. Here we go." And with that, the two combatants charged at each other, both filled with the resolve to end this battle.

Sojun's blow connected with the Fulmetal Lung on Azusa's chest, while Azusa's Faiz Shot landed on his face. The Hit Points for both combatants began to drop. It was now a matter of whose Hit Points reached zero first. The numbers began plunging. The atmosphere was tense. Azusa's Hit Points was dropping, from 1600 to 1000, 1000 to 500, 500 to 50. Sojun, on the other hand , had his life points drop from 1500 to 1000, 1000 to 400, then to 0.

=Mizutani Azusa= =Yamguchi Sojun=

Class 1-1 Class 1-1

FAIZ BLADE

0050 HP 0000 HP

WINNER: MIZUTANI AZUSA

Azusa's POV

What the heck? I won? Why did I win? The rider systems deactivate with the end of the match, and I feel something on my chest. I look at my chest, and I see Yamaguchi's fist on my... I could feel the blood on rushing to my face, and quickly, I kick him in a bad place?

"What the hell was that for!?" Came the strained voice of Sojun.

"Would you rather I shoot you with the suit's gun?"

"You have a gun?!"

"I have a lot more gear."

"Right now, I'm starting to think that kick was the better option."

"Whatever. Bye." And with that, I walk out of the arena, still furious over the result.

Sojun's POV

Owwwww. My balls. Why did she kick me?! She won, didn't she? Why would she do that? With my balls still hurting, i stand up and I limp back to Bay Two. Don't get me wrong, I didn't injure my leg, my balls hurt too much to walk properly. Reaching Bay Two, I see Hisana-nee , Natsume-sensei and Chizuru and Misaki waiting for me. All of them had a look of curiosity on their faces, but only Chizuru actually asked about it.

"Two things, you blue headed idiot. First, why are you limping? And second, How the hell did you lose?"

"To answer the first, Chizuru, i got kicked in the balls by her after the systems deactivated. Second, i have no idea."

"To answer the second question, Matsumoto, Sojun actually could and would have won the match, if the rouzer system actually worked the first time round. Also, if you had actually punched her face, instead of her chest, you would won."

"Say, why didn't the cards work the first time? And why didn't you tell me that information sooner, eh Hisana-nee!?" came the curious and irritated voice of Sojun.

" You'll know soon enough, Sojun. In the meantime..."

*PAK*

Again, my head was the target of Hisana-nee's fist.

"Its Yamaguchi-sensei to you."

Well at least i can't feel the pain from that kick now.

Eh. Hisana-nee's looking away. And blushing. Aww, blushing is a good look on her.

"A-anyway g-g-good j-job, Sojun. Go wash up and get dinner."

"Thanks, Yamaguchi-sensei."

Then i walk up to her, and whisper in her ear.

"Hey, blushing is a cute look on you, you know."

"Sojun." Hisana's face is now reddening like crazy.

"Yes?" I have to try my best not laugh.

"You're dead."

Oh shit. Time to run.

*scene change*

In room 1034...

General POV

Azusa was showering, but her mind could not focus on anything, except for a certain blue haired rider.

"Why...why does it feel like I've lost? And that boy, no, that man, he, he feels, so... strong. Hmmmm."

And with that thought, a small smirk came to her lips.

"You will be mine...Yamaguchi Sojun..."

* * *

Omake!

Misaki: Oi. Mizutani.

Azusa: What is it, Tachibana-san?

Misaki: Did you kick him there?

Azusa: Ummm...yea. I did.

Misaki: Couldn't you have hit him somewhere else? Like his head, or use your gun?

Azusa: you really want me to shoot him?

Misaki: If it becomes useless, you'll burn in hell with Sousuke and Asuna.

Azusa: Huh?

**Again, review and stuff.**

**Next on School, Riders and Girls: New Student! She who transcends time!**


End file.
